dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Klokateers
Klokateers are the brutal overseers of Dethklok's various properties and the roadies for their concerts. They all wear black hoods and black, sleeveless uniforms, and in general resemble medieval executioners; however, certain members dress differently when necessary, such as the pilot of Dethklok's helicopter, The "Dethcopter", commonly mistaken for Hatredcopter (Written about on The Dethalbum). Curiously, the submarine used by Dethklok to record their underwater album was crewed by what appeared to be members of the Russian Navy, as opposed to Klokateers. In order to prove their loyalty to Dethklok, Klokateers have a Dethklok emblem (called s "Gear") branded onto the backs of their necks. They always refer to the members of Dethklok as "my lord(s)" or "my master(s)" and are in turn referred to by their numeric designation. They are killed as (if not more) frequently as any other people who come into contact with Dethklok. They obey Dethklok without question, no matter how outrageous their demands may be. They are quick to beat or kill people, with or without orders, and in "Dethcarraldo" gladly pull Dethklok's very large boat over a nearby mountain at the cost of their lives. In "The Metalocalypse Has Begun," they function as an army for the band, fighting with swords and other medieval weaponry despite the fact that they carry automatic weaponry and high-powered sniper rifles in their estate. Dethklok's massive helicopters serve as troop transports for them, dropping hundreds at a time onto the battlefield. The first use of the term to represent Dethklok's massive gang of henchmen is in The Dethalbum. In the liner notes, Dethklok states their appreciation of their labor, saying "DETHKLOK would like to thank the tireless work of the Klokateers (see we really are good bosses)." As revealed in "Dethsources," even before they are officially hired, they are quite likely to die. The episode also features the first use of "Klokateers" within the main series. The entrance exam alone has a mortality rate of fifty percent, as the participants are required to pair up and fight each other to the death with their bare fists. Ofdensen mentions that, by the time they are made official Klokateers, most will likely have been maimed or killed. Their living conditions are said to be so horrible that their corpses are stuffing the sewer system, much to the dislike of a visiting health inspector, although it is unlikely that things will change, since Nathan and Murderface convinced the health inspector that the extremely poor and deadly working conditions are very "metal." Most Klokateers are generic in form and unnamed. However, one Klokateer in particular is given an identity which makes him easily recognizable in future episodes. Number 216, a midget who wins Murderface's "diamond-encrusted, titanium-base codpiece" in the Season 1 "Murdering Outside The Box" episode (while unwittingly saving Dethklok from certain disaster) is seen in two later episodes. In Season 2, he is seen in the "Dethcarraldo" episode manning a large chaingun pod, wearing his prized codpiece and viewing a porn magazine during while waiting for the massive gun to be reloaded. In "Dethrelease," Number 216 can be seen with Ofdensen and a fellow Klokateer standing near the Dethcopter prior to the launch of the release concert. He is also seen briefly in "Renovationklok". When Pickles asks when Mordhaus is going to be finished being renovated, Number 216 can be seen in the background standing on a scaffolding next to a muscular looking klokateer. His appearance could be considered an "easter egg" in the series. The Dethklok song "The Gears" is about the Klokateers (and could very well be their offical anthem). Employee Level System Dethklok (more likely their manager Charles Ofdensen) uses a Leveling system for all Dethklok employees, which refers to their function (job) & possibly determinds what benefits they recieve (if any at all). Note some Dethklok employees like their "legal team" have no known level. Here are the known levels, functions, & benefits of various Klokateer groups (as well as their immediate Superiors/Supervisors). Level 1: Amp & Guitar Tech Team ;Job/Function :Their in charge of carrying, tuning, and maintaining all Guitars, Bass Guitars, & Amps used by Dethklok. ;Superiors :Skwisgaar Skwigelf, Toki Wartooth, Murderface, & Charles Ofdensen. Level 2: Drum Tech Team ;Job/Function :Their in charge of tuning and washing Pickles Drum Kit. ;Benefits :All Level-2 employees receive a Viking Funeral, as stated in the episode "Murdering Outside The Box". ;Known Level 2 Employees :Agent 216 ;Superiors :Pickles & Charles Ofdensen Level 3: Microphone Washing Team ;Job/Function :Their in charge of washing Nathan's & all of the bands microphones. ;Known Level 3 Employees :Number 216 (Midget of the Klokateers) ;Superiors :Nathan Explosion & Charles Ofdensen Level 4: De-Corpsing & De-Limbing Stage Team ;Job/Function :In charge of removing all corpses & any unattached limbs from concert stage (and possbily Mordhaus as well). ;Known Level 4 Employees :#2678990010 ;Superiors :Dethklok and Charles Ofdensen Level 26: Lighting Crew ;Job/Function :In charge of the lighting & lighting equipment at Dethklok concerts (and possibly Mordhaus as well). ;Superiors :Dethklok & Charles Ofdensen Legal Team ;Job/Function :Dethklok's crack team of highly trained (& paid) Lawyers & paralegals. They report directly to & are lead by Dethklok's CFO , Charles Foster Ofdensen. Are in charge of keeping recond of any & all "waviers" used to protect Dethklok from being held legally responsible. ;Benefits :Only have to wear black hoods. Allowed wear normal business suits. Well Paid. ;Superiors :Charles Foster Ofdensen & Dethklok Preparing For The Amount Of People To Die Team ;'''Job/Function :Experts who analize, record, & predict the amount of people & fans who will die at Dethklok related events, concerts, or as a result of Dethklok's action (or possible inactions). ;Benefits :Only have to wear black hoods. Allowed wear normal business suits. Well Paid. ;Superiors :Charles Foster Ofdensen Washing The Carcass Removing Machine Team ;'''Job/Function :In charge of washing all the corpse removal machinery. ;Superiors :Charles Foster Ofdensen (& possibly Level 4 employees) Catering Crew ;Job/Function :Dethklok's Chefs & Cooks: including current Chef Jean-Pierre. ;Benefits :Great Medical & Health Care Benefits (including high tech life-support systems & reconsruction surgery). ;Superiors :Dethklok & Charles Ofdensen ;Misc Info :Appear to be cursed as all of them have been horribly maimed and/or killed. Prophylactic Team ;Job/Function :Test & provide Dethklok various Prophylactics used by Dethklok & their various sex partners. ;Superiors :Dethklok & Charles Ofdensen Skank Patrol ;Job/Function :Actual function is Unclear. ;Superiors :Dethklok & Charles Ofdensen Klokateer Elite Commando Squad ;Job/Function :The Klokateer's Elite Security Force hand picked by Ofdensen. Their main job is to Protect Mordhaus & (most of all) Protect Dethklok. ;Superiors/Commander :Charles Foster Ofdensen ;Misc Info :They first appear in the episode "Black Fire Upon Us", having been handpicked by Ofdensen to combat The Revengencers & protect Dethklok (and Mordhaus from them). Scienitific Research Team ;Job/Function :Highly paid Scientists who work for Dethklok deep inside Mordhaus. They experiment in various musical & Deth Metal related research (including experiments with recording on water—the purest of all analog formats). ;Superiors :Dethklok, Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler, & Charles Ofdensen. Category:Characters Category:Mordhaus Category:Dethklok Employees Category:Dethklok Roadies Category:Allies of Dethklok Category:Dethklok Fans